destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Shadows
The Book of Shadows is the magical tome of the Warren Line. From all Book of Shadows around the whole world, this particular tome is the most powerful and coveted. It was created by Melinda Warren before her death in the 17th century, and has been passed down every generation until the Destined Ones. It is full with information about witchcraft, demons, Warlocks and many others magical beings as well as potions recipes and spells. History Origins For information about the Book of Shadows in Charmed, please visit Charmed Wiki Melinda Warren created the Book of Shadows before her death in 1692 and her daughter Prudence gave it continuity. Back then, it was a small book, but it grew up because every generation added information onto it. Not only information about demons and how to vanquish them, but any kind of information they thought it was necessary to be write down. More recently, the book received new entries by Penny Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. 2030s By 2030, the Book is the first place the Destined Ones look at when they get a magical situation on hands. They also write down any information they think important to be registered. The Book´s place reminds in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, but each one of the Destined Ones is allowed to go and read every time they want or need to. Alternate Book of Shadows |-|2061 = In the dark future, the Book of Shadows no longer resided in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. It stayed in the Prescott Manor with Prue and Wyatt and was considered a totem of Evil. This future was eradicated after Jo fixed the timeline. |-|Jared's Timeline = In the new timeline crafted by Jared in 2035, the Book of Shadows has several new entries on magical beings. It is slightly different than the real version of the book and is a bit smaller. It is also linked to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, as the new Charmed Ones were never constituted. Gallery Season 1 BOS.jpg Ayacha page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Ayacha´s Page entry greg and odell page-copyright symbol-do not copy.png|Greg and Odell´s Page entry Leah page1 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah´s info Page Leah page2 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah´s Powers Page Leah img page - copyright symbol 2.png|Leah´s Image Page Power of nine page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Power of Nine Spell Page Sender demons page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Sender´s Page entry Shui Wang page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Shui´s Page entry To Give the Gift of Truth - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|To Give the Gift of Truth Spell Page Twin Troubles spell page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Twins Troubles Spell Page Twin dragon amulet page - copyright symbol.png|Twin Dragon Amulet Page entry Dominus Trinus.jpg|Dominus Trinus Page To Call A Lost Witch - do not copy.png|To Call a Lost Witch Spell Page Vanishing spell - do not copy.png|Vanishing Spell Page The Seer.png|The Seer Page dark priestesses - do not copy.png|Dark Priestesses Page entry Dark priests - do not copy.png|Dark Priests Page entry Additional Entries Latinbos.jpg|Latin Seance2.jpg|How to Perform a Séance 2x01-BOS-rite-of-passage.jpg|Rite of Passage 219392a3c3cb4ff98113bfeb89d572bc--magick-spells-witchcraft.jpg|Past Life Spell 2x02-ToBindEntry.jpg|To Bind ToGoBackInTimeEntry.png|To Go Back In time Bos-8x06-erase-painful-memory.jpg|To Erase a Painful Memory Ab83ce5fe23b866a0d9068f95259b6e0--blood-shadows.jpg|To Call Blood to Blood Warlock Spell.jpg|Warlock Spell Brianna Warren entry.jpg|Brianna Warren BriannaWarrenPage2.jpg|Brianna Warren On the place of magic in the rearing of a child by charmed bos-d4ocq9h.jpg|Child Entry EnchantmentBOS.jpg|Enchantment CharmofLoveBOS.jpg|Charm of Love Aura cleanse bos.jpg|Aura Cleanse ChakraCleansePage.jpg|Chakra ChakraCleansePage.jpg|Chakra Cleanse Love potion by charmed bos-d4ocshm.jpg|Love Potion Vlcsnap-14191456.jpg|The Hollow Demon BOS-Page.jpg|Demon (general) 79cb60b3225f0cd6dc06ec24fc8f9d0a--charmed-spells-halloween-books.jpg|Trackers BOS Executioner Demons.jpg|Executioner Demon Salato Tracer Demon bos.jpg|Tracer Demon Celerity DemonBOS.jpg|Celerity Demons Bos-8x18-noxon-demons.jpg|Noxon Demons ScavengerBOS.jpg|Savenger Demon Hawker.jpg|Hawker Demon Brute demon bos.jpg|Brute Demon DemonicBountyHunterEntry.jpg|Demonic Bounty Hunter Powerbroker.jpg|Demonic Power Broker LibrisBOS.jpg|Libris LibrisBOS1.jpg|Libris DemonWeapon BoS Entry.jpg|Demonic Weapons Kevmay-entry.jpg|Kevmay NecronBOS.jpg|Necron Auras and Grimlocks.jpg|Auras and Grimlocks Alchemist Demons (1).jpg|Alechemist Demons Alchemist'sToolsEntry.png|Alechemists Tools Alchemiststools.jpg|Alechemists Tools 3x13-DarkPriestsEntry2.jpg|Dark Priestesses Coronation of the source - do not copy.png|Coronation for The Source of All Evil WitchDoctorEntry 1 (1).jpg|Witch Doctor WitchDoctorEntry 2.jpg|The Witch Doctor SpiritKillerBOS.jpg|Spirit Killer Brianna_Warren_entry.jpg|Lords of War BriannaAndTheLordsOfWar2.jpg|Lords of War 2x05-bos-to-attract-and-destroy-the-succubus-02.jpg|To Attract and Destroy the Succubus Vampires page 1.jpg|Vampires Vampires page 2.jpg|Vampires FURIESBOS.jpg|Furies Banshee bos.jpg|Banshees Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Muses bos.jpg|Muses ValkyriesBOS.jpg|Valkyries Firestarter bos.jpg|Firestarter BOS Titans.jpg|Titans BOS Titans 02.jpg|Titans 5x03-PiperFairyTaleBook.jpg|Snow White Notes & Trivia * It is possible that the book is able to add pages itself; * Prue kept a journal when she was a child that it was her own recreation of a Book of Shadows; * Evil cannot touch the book, or take it out of the house. As it magically protects itself from evil and darkness. * The Book was originally bound by The Charmed Ones sisterhood, and if their relationship broke apart the book was then available for Demons to use. Now, it is bound to The New Face of The Charmed Ones. Category:DESTINED Category:Artifacts Category:Book of Shadows Category:Warren Category:Books Category:Good Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Halliwell family